Secrets
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Ghetsis tries to instil fear into the public, but then a mysterious stranger from his past decides to show up with a secret to tell.


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Secrets

**Summary**

Ghetsis tries to instil fear into the public, but then a mysterious stranger from his past decides to show up with a secret to tell.

.

Ghetsis took in a couple of deep breaths and prepared himself for the biggest speech of his life. Today was the day he was going to hit back at everyone who thought he was finished. He might be a two-time loser now, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. Things had looked a little bleak after his plans to freeze Unova were thwarted and everyone believed it was over. But no, Ghetsis was back, and he was going to frighten the public and no one was going to stop him!

Hilda and her annoying friend, Hugh, were just some of the famous faces standing in the courtyard in Castelia City. He almost smirked – he was glad they had come for his message was mostly directed at them. N, his rotten backstabbing traitorous son, was standing besides Hilda and Hugh, wearing an 'I-Am-Sexy' shirt. Ghetsis would've laughed if the cameras weren't rolling right now.

One of the journalists stood forward and spoke into the camera. "We are reporting live in Unova's Castelia's City, where criminal mastermind, Ghetsis, prepares to give us his confession." The lady turned around. "There are a lot of famous faces here in the city today including the new Champion, Hilda! They have all come down to see for themselves this incredible moment. We turn our attention now to Ghetsis!"

Ghetsis smirked. It was his time to issue his threat! "Citizens of Unova, I have appeared before you today to confess." He paused then continued. "My confession is this – I will never give up!" He threw his head back and cackled like the crazy man he was.

"Dennis!"

Ghetsis' laughter died. His heart skipped a beat upon hearing that voice. He tried not to look nervous as he searched the crowd, trying to find the one who had called out so rudely. The people in the crowd looked just as confused as he did. After a few moments of confusion, an old lady wearing a hairnet stepped up onto the podium to glare at Ghetsis.

Ghetsis studied her carefully. Same hair colour. Same jaw structure. She even had the same nose he had. "Security, please take this offender away from my sight," Ghetsis said. The security officers exchanged looks, shrugged and a move to take the old lady away, but she struggled. For an old lady, she was quite strong. Ghetsis tried to capture the attention of the crowd again. "I will destroy you all! I will-"

"Dennis!" the woman shrieked, pushing past the two security officers. She hobbled over to Ghetsis, grabbed his robe and tugged it then screwed her nose up in disgust. "Are you still pretending to be a King, Dennis? I knew I shouldn't have read to you those fairy tales when you were a kid… It's given you some foolish ideas." She tugged his fancy robe again. "You were such a bright child too… Why are you making a fool of yourself, boy?"

Several crowd onlookers were beginning to laugh now. Ghetsis turned to glare at the woman and continued to act like he didn't know her. Yes, they looked similar and such, but surely the people in the crowd were too stupid to make the connection? "It's Ghetsis," Ghetsis hissed.

The lady pulled back his robe and grabbed his special cane. "And this!" She pried it from his grip and placed it in front of her. "What are you trying to be, Dennis? A sorcerer? I know you loved magic shows when you were a kid, but you are now forty! The psychiatrist told me you would grow out of this phase."

The entire crowd was laughing now. So much for issuing his threat. His blasted mother had shown up out of the blue to ruin his perfect moment. He hadn't seen her for years and now she decides to show up? "My name is Ghetsis," he started, but she silenced him with a glare. He hung his head in shame. Even the Shadow Triad members were laughing. Traitors, Ghetsis thought.

"You are not a little kid anymore, Dennis."

"It's Ghetsis."

His mother shook her head. "Stop lying, Dennis. Ghetsis was the name you adopted when you performed at birthday parties as a magician. Your real name is Dennis." The laughter was so loud Ghetsis could hardly hear himself speak. He wanted to cry manly tears. This had to be some nightmare, right? Surely, his mother couldn't be standing before him, telling the world his secrets? No one would ever take him seriously again.

"You were a magician?" Nate called out, wiping tears from his eyes.

Hilda's eyebrows lifted. "Your name is Dennis?"

Ghetsis' eyebrow twitched. He hated that name so much. "It's Ghetsis!"

His mother grabbed his arm. "You are going to take those silly magician robes off and you're going to start dressing like a normal person! And no, you will not be getting this staff back. This childish fantasy of yours ends today, Dennis." She dragged him off the podium. There wasn't anything Ghetsis could do so he didn't even bother putting up a fight. His badass reputation was beyond repair now. He would forever be known as 'Dennis, the failed magician'.

Life really sucked.

.

The day only became worse for poor Ghetsis as his mother dragged him up and down the streets. They stopped at every clothing shop in town just so his mother could pick out some normal clothes for him. Media hounds were following them from a few feet, taking as many photos as they could, doing their best to capture every embarrassing moment. This was going to be world-wide news for months.

"Why did you have to show up now?" Ghetsis snapped. "I had everything perfectly under my control and then you had to show up and ruin everything!" His eyes narrowed.

His mother sighed. "What is the reason for this madness? Are you still hurting from your tenth birthday? I know those kids weren't very nice, but Dennis, you have to move on. You need to learn to accept criticism. Lashing out at the world because your magic show wasn't well received isn't a justifiable course of action." She pulled him into a store called 'Lysandre's Garbs.'

The former Champion Alder was inside. He turned around and gave Ghetsis the thumbs up. "Hey Dennis! I see you have finally decided to update your look to modern times?" He walked past laughing.

Ghetsis wanted the ground to open up and eat him whole. This was just humiliating. What had he done to deserve this treatment? "Couldn't you just leave me alone?" he hissed.

"I wanted to see my grandchildren."

"There are no grandchildren!" Ghetsis snapped.

His mother froze. "No grandchildren? You mean to tell me you have spent the past couple of decades pretending to be a sorcerer in medieval times?" She looked like she was going to have a heart attack any moment now. "Well, nevermind that now. I guess you'll just have to have some children of your own. It's never too late to have a family, and no, N doesn't count because you picked him up at the orphan."

Ghetsis snarled. "That will never happen."

A smirk appeared on his mother's face. "I found someone for you while I was away. Belinda, you can come out now!" A few moments later, a lady wearing skimpy clothes and high-heeled shoes, exited a changing room, her brown hair tied up in a bun. Oh Arceus no. His old prom school date, Judy! The woman smiled and rushed towards him. Ghetsis was too scared to run.

"We were supposed to get married, remember?" the woman wailed, wrapping her arms around him, before he could run away. He was so scared that he couldn't find the words to talk. "You were supposed to be my stallion!" She snuggled up to him then pressed her lips against his cheek, leaving a red mark of lipstick behind. "Come on, I booked a hotel just for us! We should probably get started before it gets too late to have children!"

That was enough to cause Ghetsis to break out of his trance. He pushed her away and bolted out the door, never daring himself to look back. He could the crazy woman running after him, chanting 'Dennis, come back to me, my love!'. Ghetsis continued running until he found a dumpster to hide in. He jumped in and buried himself beneath the smelly rubbish bags until her voice could no longer be heard.

While Ghetsis hid, his mother simply looked at the cashier and shook her head. "Don't grow up to be like my son, all right?"

The cashier nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

.

This is a really random one shot about Ghetsis and my theory he was a magician before he became a criminal masterlord. I don't even know where that theory came from – I come up with weird things like that all the time. There aren't too many Ghetsis crack fics so I thought I'd spread the love. As always, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
